Senandung
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Armin, Eren, Mikasa. Tiga kepala dalam satu realita. "Boleh aku menjenguk Armin?" -AruMika- /SPECIAL WARNING: Dark!Fic/


**Senandung**

["_I find humming is very useful._" —Elvis Costello]**  
**.

**Attack on Titan **Isayama Hajime**  
****warning****: **AT. OOC. Posesif Mikasa. Dunno, U tell us?

Bolehkah kami meminta kalian membaca fic ini sambil mendengar lagu "_Percayalah_" karya duet Ussy dan Andhika? :)  
Thank you.

.

by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Armin kau tidak apa-apa? Mau minum dulu?"

Gadis cantik berhelai gelap itu menyodorkan segelas air jernih yang langsung diterima cepat oleh sosok rapuh yang berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sikunya menopang salah satu sisi badan supaya memudahkan cairan bening mengalir bebas melewati tenggorokannya.

"Huff, terima kasih kak Mikasa."

Sang gadis hanya tersenyum gelisah melihat adik bungsunya yang beberapa bulan ini kesehariannya hanya diisi dengan merebah lemah di atas peraduan. Beberapa jenis antibiotik di samping kepalanya masih tersebar utuh, menolak untuk ditelan.

Tidak apa.

Mikasa tidak akan memaksanya untuk meminum obat dengan terburu-buru.

"Istirahatlah Armin, aku akan mencuci piring kotor ini dulu."

Arah pandang Armin merendah sedikit. Air muka yang asalnya penuh dengan gairah positif kini diliputi kecemasan. Tangan mungilnya menarik cekatan bagian kain dari gaun Mikasa yang bisa diraih.

"…jangan lama-lama."

"Tidak akan, Armin. Aku kan hanya pergi mencuci," sang kakak mencium kening adiknya lembut, "Hanya sebentarrr saja…"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Sepasang tungkai mungil itu bergegas menuju dapur untuk membilas sisa-sisa piring, gelas, serta peralatan makan yang kotor. Fasenya sedikit dipercepat agar tidak meninggalkan Armin di dalam kamar terlalu lama.

Seperti biasa, Mikasa bersenandung di tengah aktivitasnya. Volumenya sengaja diatur lebih keras supaya Armin bisa mendengar. Membangun sepercik sugesti positif agar si pirang itu tidak merasa sendiri atau terpisah jauh.

Ya—demi adiknya yang sudah beberapa bulan sakit-sakitan, Mikasa akan melakukan apa saja termasuk akhirnya menjadi koki pribadi dan merawat Armin setiap hari tanpa mengeluh.

Walau dia tidak sadar keputusannya sudah membuat salah satu penghuni lain di rumah itu menahan jengkel dalam hati.

"Kak…"

"Loh, Eren, sudah pulang?"

Tepat setelah Mikasa membasuh tangannya hingga kering, adik pertamanya sudah berdiri tidak jauh dengan muka lusuh. Masih berseragam sambil menjinjing tas sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Armin hari ini?"

"Seperti yang selalu kau lihat, keadaannya masih buruk. Aku harus kembali lagi ke kamarnya, dia belum minum obat."

"Oh—"

Hanya sepenggal bunyi singkat dari Eren dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir. Karena tidak lama kemudian Mikasa sudah hilang dari pandangannya untuk (lagi-lagi) pergi ke tempat Armin.

* * *

"Bagaimana rasa makanannya?"

"Enak sekali! Aku paling suka sama makanan buatan kakak."

Pujian itu membuat Mikasa berbunga-bunga dan bersemu kemerahan—sekaligus bersyukur dalam hati. Disusuri lima jari tangan kanannya ke dalam surai pirang Armin, memberi akses lebih baginya untuk melihat wajah adiknya yang sudah kembali berseri.

Masih teringat dalam benaknya indikator premorbid Armin sebelum anak itu tergolek tak berdaya seperti sekarang. Tidak bisa dibayangkan olehnya saat adik bungsunya tiba-tiba ambruk dan kehilangan selera makan serta mengalami penurunan daya tahan tubuh sehingga menyulitkan proses pemulihan.

Tidak ada makanan dari yang dibuat Mikasa awalnya mampu dikecap lama oleh Armin, namun setelah berusaha mencari formula pangan yang sesuai, piring Armin akhirnya menjadi licin setiap harinya. Mikasa jadi ikut-ikutan bangga dengan kemampuan masaknya yang meningkat pesat.

"—aku mencintaimu, Armin. Kau pasti akan segera sembuh..."

"Ya, dan setelah itu kak Mikasa bisa pergi bersekolah ke luar negeri seperti cita-citanya."

Komentar tajam Eren yang terdengar dari ambang pintu mengaburkan khidmad dari dua rupa yang asik bercengkerama.

"Eren, aku sudah bilang pergi ke London bukan cita-citaku. Ayah dan ibu yang memaksa." ritme jantung Mikasa menjadi lebih cepat karena darahnya dipaksa naik.

"Lalu apa cita-cita kakak? Diam selamanya di rumah ini dan mengurus Armin sampai tua, begitu?"

Mikasa bangkit spontan dari kursinya, "Eren kau mulai bersikap menyebalkan, aku kecewa padamu!"

"Aku juga kecewa pada kakak!" Eren menyela, "kenapa kakak mau saja tertipu aktingnya!"

"Akting apa? Armin benar-benar sakit!"

Bola zamrud anak tengah itu melempar pandangan jijik ke arah Armin yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

Tidak masuk akal baginya kalau sebuah kebetulan terjadi terlalu banyak. Armin selalu jatuh sakit saat Mikasa hendak menggapai kebahagiaannya sehingga kesabaran Eren dari kasus per kasus seakan tersedot habis. Mungkin saat inilah puncaknya.

Eren ingin sekali membongkar semua kebusukan Armin andai saja dua saudaranya tidak teralih saat menyadari hadirnya sosok lain selain daripada keluarga inti. Terpaksa mengalah, Eren merendahkan intonasi suaranya ke arah normal—mengabaikan emosinya. Lagipula dia juga tidak suka bertengkar hebat di depan orang yang tidak berkepentingan.

"Euh… ini… Jean tadi ikut pulang bersamaku, dia datang untuk menjenguk."

Dilihat Armin dan Mikasa, ada pemuda tinggi berhelai coklat susu sudah berada di ambang pintu. Memasang air muka tidak nyaman karena terlanjur terjebak di tengah-tengah debat keluarga yang cukup personal.

"M-maaf, kalau mengganggu aku bisa datang lain kali..." Jean menelan ludah untuk meredam gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa Jean, masuklah." Mikasa mengatupkan bibir sembari menyingkir. Mempersilahkan Jean untuk menempati bangkunya agar pemuda itu leluasa berbincang dengan Armin, "Aku akan mencuci piring dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kutinggal dengan Jean?"

Selepas melihat anggukan kecil dari Armin, Mikasa mengekor Eren. Melangkah enggan keluar kamar.

Mikasa masih sempat melihat bagaimana jemari Jean sudah bertaut dengan jemari adik bungsunya yang manis sebelum pintu menutup.

* * *

Di mata Mikasa, penyakit Armin seakan tidak berujung. Tim medis juga sudah angkat tangan karena tidak menemukan sumber penyakit untuk diobati, yang jelas kondisi adik bungsunya setiap minggu terlihat semakin lemah.

Mikasa merindukan Armin yang berlari-lari bebas di tengah padang rumput dan tertawa lepas di antara kebun bunga. Mungkin kalau gadis itu masih tetap dipaksa untuk pergi mengambil kulliah di London, dia akan membawa Armin untuk ikut serta.

Ujung bibir gadis itu meloloskan senandung, mengalihkan atensi si pirang yang cukup lama terfokus ke luar jendela untuk kembali padanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Armin?"

Yang ditanya menjawab cepat, "Ah—bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Jean tidak pernah datang lagi. Juga Connie, Reiner, padahal mereka dulu rajin menjengukku, Apa mereka sedang sibuk, ya?"

"Kurasa ya, karena seharusnya sekolah sudah memasuki masa ujian."

"Oh…"

"Jangan khawatir, Bertholdt janji akan menjengukmu minggu depan kan? Kau tidak akan kesepian."

Lagu yang sering dilantunkan Mikasa masih mengisi ruangan.

"Kak, aku mengganggu ya?" mendadak Armin angkat suara.

"…Apa?"

Armin tertunduk sambil memasang senyum kecut, ada genangan yang mengaburkan kornea matanya, "Penyakitku membuat hidup kakak terganggu ya? Kalau aku tidak ada, seharusnya kakak sudah jauh sekarang. Meraih prestasi dan sukses..."

"Armin…"

"Benar kata kak Eren, aku mengganggu ya?"

"Dengar Armin, dari awal aku memang sudah ingin menolak beasiswa itu. Aku tidak ingin terpisah darimu." Mikasa naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk memeluk Armin yang sudah terisak hebat.

"Aku tidak terbeban apapun. Aku senang bisa merawatmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat Mikasa cukup membuat Armin tersenyum lebar di balik punggung kakak tertuanya.

Sangat lebar.

* * *

"ARMIN, CUKUP!"

Eren membanting tas sekolahnya kasar ke lantai, membuat Armin yang bergulung di tempat tidur gemetar ketakutan.

"—aku muak melihatmu seperti ini. Berhenti berpura-pura sakit untuk mendapatkan perhatian kak Mikasa! Dia masih muda dan masa depannya masih panjang, kau tidak bisa egois!"

"Tapi kak Eren… aku—"

"Eren! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Mikasa melerai cepat tepat saat Eren sudah menarik kerah piyama Armin, hendak memukulnya.

Sepasang bola matanya seakan lebih gelap saat menghadapi adik tengahnya yang kalap, "Armin sedang sakit, jangan kasar!"

"Yang benar saja, kak! Aku tahu rencana busuknya untuk membuatmu tidak bebas. Dia itu iblis!"

"EREN!"

Suara nyaring efek kulit dan kulit beradu menggema di ruangan yang didominasi warna biru lembut. Telapak tangan kanan Mikasa memerah tak ubahnya pipi kiri Eren sekarang.

"Ah…"

Mikasa sedikit banyak menyesal telah menampar Eren, namun lagi-lagi dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Dia mencintai kedua adiknya, memang. Tapi tidak ada tolerir sama sekali jika berani mencurigai Armin seperti itu.

Sejak Armin sakit, Mikasa merasa Eren berubah menjadi orang lain.

_Ya, Eren yang seperti ini bukan lagi adiknya yang dia cintai._

Kali ini giliran air mata Eren yang tumpah, "AKU BENCI KAU, ARMIN! **BENCI SEKALI**!"

"Kak Eren—!"

Terlambat.

Eren sudah menerobos keluar dari pintu, menghilang dari pandangan mata keduanya. Mikasa yang gusar membuka celemek yang dipakainya, melempar kain itu sembarangan.

"Armin, kau bisa kutinggal? Aku tak akan lama."

Dan Mikasa melesat cepat ke arah dapur sebelum mengejar Eren.

* * *

.

.

"Percayalah, aku kan s'lalu bersamamu, aku kan s'lalu menjagamu,

selamanya…"

.

.

* * *

"Kak Eren belum balik juga, ya…?"

Mikasa menyendengkan kepalanya dalam derajat yang tidak terlalu ekstrim. Memastikan adik kesayangannya tidak sedang menangis saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Dari sejak itu, sudah tiga hari Eren diyakini kabur dari rumah. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya sama sekali. Lagipula sekolah mereka sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa kasus anak hilang yang masih ditangani. Kalau sudah begini, Mikasa hanya bisa menghibur Armin dengan kata-kata manis supaya anak itu tidak terlalu kepikiran atas kaburnya Eren.

Orang tua mereka yang sedang berada di luar negeri belum mendengar hal ini, dan Mikasa sendiri tidak tertarik menceritakannya. Setidaknya sampai Armin sembuh total.

Lagipula Mikasa yakin mereka juga tidak peduli.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana rasa masakanku? Aku membuat menu beberapa hari ini lebih spesial dari biasanya."

"Enak sekali, kak. Masakan kakak selalu yang paling lezat!"

Mikasa sangat puas menedengar Armin memuji masakannya, dan lebih puas lagi saat adiknya itu akhirnya tersenyum ceria lagi.

"—Kalau aku sudah sembuh, ayo kita cari kak Eren bersama." imbuh si pirang.

Terperanjat sesaat, Mikasa membentuk seutas senyum manis sebelum mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum Armin. Yang memiliki iris biru cerah bergeming namun tidak menghindar.

Lagipula tidak ada perasaan aneh saat melakukannya. Mikasa hanya ingin Armin tahu bahwa dirinya sangat peduli padanya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku seperti Eren. Aku mencintaimu, Armin."

Armin sedikit bingung dengan sikap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba mencium serta merangkulnya erat, tapi sebuah alir hangat yang mengisi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, "Aku juga sangat mencintai kakak."

Selanjutnya, Armin berkonsentrasi menghabiskan sisa makanannya dengan lahap.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Yang pasti baik_ limbic_ maupun _paralimbic_ bekerja baik sekali saat menuntaskan karya ini.  
Fyi, ngga ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berkata bohong secara dialog maupun suara hati XDDD

Ayo, ayo, pecahkan misterinya! #apa

Diperuntukkan juga buat **Ichikawa Fue** yang demen sama pairing ini =w=)b

Tengkyu buat yang menyempatkan untuk baca,  
**R**&**R** mungkin? :)

.

.

.

"Percayalah, s'paruh jiwaku bersamamu, s'paruh napasku bersamamu selamanya…"

"…"

"—selamanya…"

Senandung lembut Mikasa membuai indera pendengaran Armin hingga kunyahan terakhirnya usai. Setelah menangkup tangan untuk berterima kasih, Armin memberikan bekas piring serta gelas kosongnya kepada sang kakak yang masih tersenyum untuknya di sana.

Sementara Armin menunjukkan ekspresi kontras.

"Kak Mikasa selalu memasak makanan enak untukku… a-aku jadi tidak enak kalau uang kita habis hanya karena ini..."

Walau mereka termasuk orang yang berada, tiga bersaudara itu selalu makan seadanya dalam kesehariannya. Tapi setelah Armin jatuh sakit, Mikasa sepertinya selalu berusaha memasak jenis pangan mewah yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kelezatannya demi mengembalikan napsu makan sang adik.

Untai senyum sang gadis masih belum surut.

"Tidak apa-apa Armin, baru beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat bahan makanan tidak terduga. Lagipula selama masih banyak yang menjengukmu, kita tidak akan pernah kehabisan bahan makanan—"

"—tidak akan pernah."

Kemudian Mikasa bersenandung lagi.

* * *

(the real)** END**

* * *

_Secretly dedicated for someone special, _

_with love._


End file.
